


Dear Harry,

by yveslstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy, Letters, Originals - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yveslstyles/pseuds/yveslstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Harry,<br/>you are loved. </p><p>Sincerely, S"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that my love for Harry was something that I could turn into writing. My love for this man is very deep. I hope with these letters you too can see what I see with him. I write all these myself. These are MY feelings and emotions. I hope if you continue ready that you enjoy.  
> all the love,  
> s

Hi!! I was thinking the other night about how I wrote my feeling down, and how it's good to do so. So that's why in this "book" you can see my feelings and emotions for Harry. Most people may find this silly, but I do not. please keep all negative comments to yourself. You to can post what you feel in the comments. I'm always all ears. I might make a playlist for this, I'm not sure yet. but if a letter has you thinking of a song then post it in the comments and I'll listen to it. This will be the first time ANYONE has heard these letters. I hope you can feel something with them, there will be happy, funny, exciting, and heartwarming. but there will also be sad, angry, disturbing and heartbreaking ones. I plan to warn you what they will be in the summary, but I might leave it a suprise. I hope you realize how special this is to me, and how happy it makes me that you guys are apart of it. 

all the love,

s


	2. Letter 1: Thank you Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy.

> "Dear Harry, 

The first time I knew of you, I was sure I would hate you. I mean, only the girls that were super girly and like pop music like One Direction. I started listening to you in the fall of 2013, and have not stopped since then. I tried to not like you so many times. I wanted to be different, to stand out by not liking you. it all came to bite me in the ass in the end because look where we are now, you are my whole world. I'm not gonna say some depressing shit about how you cured my depression, or you made me not commit suicide. but you did one thing I'll always be greatfull for, you made me happy. you make me smile and laugh like no one else can, you are one of the things I take very seriously and for you to make me happy is the most amazing this in the word. I love you with all my heart Harry, thank you for making me happy. 

sincerly,

s"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> s


	3. Letter 2: I get sad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad.

> "Dear Harry,

Sometimes I get sad. Its a normal thing, a normal human emotion. But I sometimes just get these huges waves of sadness that wash over me and nothing seems to help, not even you. And maybe its time to do something when the thing that makes you happiest in the world cant even help you from being a little sad. I feel like its pathetic. That I need to rely on a human that doesn't even know of me to bring me happiness. Do you ever feel like this Harry? Does the person who makes you happiest not even help your sadness? I hope not. I hope you never feel that pain. I know you get sad, its a basic human emotion. But I hope you never get to sad to where who the hell ever it is that makes you happy cant for that time being. I love you Harry.

Sincerely, S"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I DO NOT SELF HARM


	4. Letter Three: It's been awhile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've never been able to understand why people would want to make another person feel bad abut something that brings them so much joy."

"Dear Harry,

Well, it's been awhile since I've sat down in front of this computer and thought of something to say. I'm doing better in school, no more skipping math because I'm scared of what will happen if I do. I got a new English teacher, Ms. Morgan - I don't think she know what she's doing, but then again neither do I - I've gotten better at sleeping since the last time I wrote to you, I've gotten better at being myself and not trying to be someone else. I got pictures printed the other day, and I got one of you. it from a time when your hair was only a little past your ears and you were wearing a fedora, it my favorite picture of you. 

 

I was talking about you in school the other day, about how you were my favorite person. People laughed, obviously, and told me I was dumb but i just ignored it. Because I've never been able to understand why people would want to make a person feel bad about something that bring them so much joy. I've gotten help, i talk to a psychiatrist twice a week. She put me on pills for anxiety, they seem to be working. But they make me moody and I cry a lot. But I'm getting through it. 

 

I like your hair short. Don't get me wrong it was gorgeous long but now it makes your face look more defined and we can see your cute ears. I can't wait for Dunkirk to come out, I showed everyone I know the trailer for it. I cried each time. 

 

I hope you're doing well, I hope you're taking care of yourself and sleeping. You're one of the mostt important things in my life and i need you to always be okay, not for me, or anyone else but you.

i love you harry.

Love always,

S."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I've wrote to you. It feels nice.  
> s


	5. content

Dear Harry,

 

How have you been? I haven't wrote to you in a while. Sorry about that. My life has been a rollercoaster of emotions, I don't know when I got on and I sure as hell don't know when I'm getting off. Gam's had problems, she's a rehab hospital now, mom got surgery to lose weight. I can barley recognize her. You just got off a tour, _I'm so proud._ I got a job, boutta be a suga mama. Me n Jess are still best friends, I always feel as if I'm being "replaced", who knows. Christmas was yesterday, I spent it with jess, she said she loved her gifts but how can i be sure? I'm going home on thursday! I. can't wait to see Chica, and grandma. 

Thats all i have for now, i'm content and fine and only 5 more days until a fresh start. 

Love you. 

Love, Bee. 


End file.
